Selvaria Bles
Also see other appearances: Selvaria Bles (VC2), Selvaria Bles (VC3) Boss ( Scout, Valkyrur) |Affiliation =Imperial Army Drei Stern |Rank =Brigadier General |Appearances =''Valkyria Chronicles'' Valkyria Chronicles 3 Valkyria Chronicles Anime Valkyria Chronicles 3 OVA |Role =Leader of the Central Gallian Invasion }} is a twenty-two year old Brigadier General and a member of the Drei Stern under Maximilian's direct command. She is one of the leaders of the Empire's invasion of Gallia and one of the main antagonists in Valkyria Chronicles & Valkyria Chronicles 3. She is voiced by Sayaka Ohara in the Japanese version and April Stewart in the English version. Selvaria reprises this role in A-1 Pictures' Valkyria Chronicles' anime adaptation. Selvaria also makes a cameo as a playable character in the Valkyria Chronicles 2 video game as a Class G Scout and another cameo in Valkyria Chronicles 3 as a member of Squad 422. Profile A young commander identified by her long silver hair and red eyes. She fervently supports Maximilian, and will fight proud and bravely for any of his causes. Undefeated since she began work as one of Maximilian's commanders, her forays into the nations around the Empire struck with the force of a tidal wave. After being identified as a Valkyria in her early childhood, she was held at an Imperial research facility and used as a test subject in their experiments until Maximilian rescued her (ironically Maximilian was one of the biggest sponsors of the experiments). Selvaria enjoyed cooking as a meditative exercise and strove to recapture the taste of her mother's cooking that lingered within her memories. Bested at Ghirlandaio, she sacrificed herself to call forth the Valkyria's final flame, completely eradicating the citadel with her. Expanded Biography Selvaria was born in a small village in Eastern Europa, the kind of place one hears about in folk songs. Her mother was a loving woman who enjoyed cooking and her father was a strong, dependable man. Selvaria enjoyed a peaceful and happy childhood surrounded by her family until the outbreak of the first Europan war. The Imperial Army invaded her small village, causing Selvaria's Valkyrian Power to reveal itself during the carnage. The Imperial troops immediately knew Selvaria for what she really was, and took her away from her parents to quarantine her in the Imperial research facility dedicated to studying the legends of the Valkyria. Trapped in the research facility, Selvaria suffered torturous experiments every day as Imperial scientists attempted to develop a way to turn Valkyrians into "weapons." Not a single person at the research facility treated Selvaria as a human being, and she led a miserable life as nothing more than a test subject. One day, a young man arrived at the research facility and spoke the first kind words Selvaria had heard in years. That young man was none other than Prince Maximilian. Removing Selvaria from the research facility, Maximilian invited her to stay at his royal estate. He took Selvaria as his personal aide, and gave her a luxurious life complete with the highest education available in the entire empire. Selvaria quickly developed romantic feelings for Maximilian, and worshipped the man who saved her from the hell of the research facility. She swore her everlasting loyalty to the prince. Desperate to please Maximilian, Selvaria led his battalion to many victories as their commander, and her name soon became known to the highest echelons of the Imperial army. During this time, Maximilian revealed the true nature of her Valkyrian power to Selvaria, telling her that it could easily allow her to conquer the world but that using the power would eventually drain her of her life force. Though they both knew that Maximilian could take over the empire with Selvaria at his side, he warned Selvaria not to use her powers, stating that he was concerned for her well-being. He also pointed out that if too many people came to know that she was a descendant of the Valkyrur, other individuals may come after her in order to exploit her powers. They agreed to keep the secret of her heritage between the two of them. Eventually, the second Europan war began, and Maximilian prepared to invade Gallia. Hoping to be of some use to Maximilian, Selvaria stepped up to the frontlines as one of his Triumviri. Expanded Biography (VC3) Selvaria is a member of Quasi-Crown Prince Maximilian's "Drei Stern", an elite group of his most trusted officers. Selvaria is a Valkyria who grew up in Eastern Europa, but she was captured during an imperial attack and subjected to cruel torture in the name of science. Maximilian was the one who rescued her from the inhumane experiments, and she has since followed his every command with a love verging on worship. Selvaria was responsible for the destruction of Imca's hometown, and she has since become Imca's number one target. Selvaria unleashed her Valkyrian power in order to protect Maximilian when Nameless attacked Ghirlandaio Fortress. Though she seemed unstoppable, Selvaria was later defeated by Squad 7 and became a prisoner of the Gallian Militia. With all hope lost, Selvaria decided that her only option for remaining useful to Maximilian in the current situation was to invoke the Final Flame of the Valkyria and destroy the entire fortress, including the Gallian troops and herself. Valkyria Chronicles 'Valkyria Chronicles Main Game' Selvaria, as one of three generals that make up Drei Stern, leads the Imperial Infantry formations during the invasion and occupation of Galia and is a direct subordinate of Prince Maximilian, to whom she serves as a personal assistant in addition to her aforementioned duties. Selvaria is first encountered in game inside the ruins in Barious Desert unlocking and escorting Maximilian into the unexplored depths of the hidden sanctuary. She later comes into direct conflict with Squad 7 in her Valkyria form when she personally leads reinforcements in the rescue of the prince from his badly damaged super tank, the Batomys, during the Battle of Barious Desert. Selvaria later leads the Imperial forces at Naggiar once again in her Valkyria form but is defeated in personal combat by Alicia's awakened Valkyria form and retreats with the remnents of the imperial forces back to the Citadel of Ghirlandaio where she is finally defeated during a desperate last stand and surrenders to Squad 7. Captured and with the remainder of the imperial army in full retreat Selvaria is brought to Georg von Damon, the supreme commander of Gallian forces, who has taken up residence in the commanders office inside the Citadel. In a final act of mercy she requests that the militia who defeated her escort the captured and wounded Imperial troops back to the capital where they are to be held as prisoners of war. Von Damon, amused at the idea of "Rats leading rats." agrees, unwittingly saving Squad 7 from certain destruction. Selvaria's final act is to carry out her beloved commander Maximilian's last order to her, destroy Ghirlandaio using the Valkyria's flame, the ultimate weapon in the Valkyria's arsenal. The blast kills Von Damon, levels, the citidel and it's surrounding areas and annihilates the bulk of Gallia's regular army, seemingly at the cost of her own life. 'Selvaria's Mission: Behind Her Blue Flame' In Selvaria's Mission: Behind Her Blue Flame downloadable content, Selvaria commands the original assault on the Ghirlandaio Citadel at the behest of the supreme commander of Imperial forces, Maximilian against the Gallian Army garrison led by General Georg von Damon. She is assisted by an Engineer, Johann Oswald Eisen who is assigned to the force to assist Selvaria after the loss of the her squadron's previous engineer in unspecified circumstances. In spite of artillery bombardments and poisonous gas attacks ordered by Georg von Damon Selvaria (armed with the Ruhm) and her squad push the Gallian forces from their defensive positions inside the citadel in a well coordinated assault and then in further actions drive them from the surrounding areas, destroying their armoured support and wiping out Gallia's military presence in the area, allowing Imperial reinforcements to pour unhindered into the country and beginning the war against Gallia. Behind Her Blue Flame contains an interesting insight to Selvaria's past when she reveals to Johann that she doesn't carry Ragnaid canisters as their blue phosphorescent glow brings back unpleasant memories of her childhood spent in an imperial research facility and the ragnite she was exposed to there. Quotes Selection *"Engaging." *"Moving out!" Attacking *"Die!" *"Hmph!" Killing a Foe *"Enemy neutralized." Enemy Sighted *"There you are..." *"Enemy sighted!" Team Attack *"I have your back." Personal Potentials *"Leave this to me!" (Born Leader) *"Tch!...Another tank!" (Tank Hater) *"I never miss." (Accuracy Boost) Healed by Ragnaid *"Good work...Thank you." HP Critical *"I won't be broken..." *"I'll not go out quietly..." Death *"So this is to be my grave... Your Grace... forgive me..." Orders *"Hear me, loyal son of The Empire! Shore up your defenses and ready for their attack!" (Defensive Stance) *"Hear me, loyal men of The Empire! Make your guard hard as the Valkyria shield!" (All Units Defend) *"Hear me, loyal men of The Empire! Set your aim true as the Valkyria lance!" (Concentrate Fire) *"Tend to your wounds and rejoin the fray! Hawk legions, hear my orders now!" (Heal All) Trivia *Selvaria commands the 5th regiment of the Imperial invasion force. *Appreciated as a rather deep and well-written female antognist (by video game standards), professional critics' one quibble is her almost comically large bust. Many felt it was too distracting. **The major factor was the game's character designer, RAITA, known for doujin works of non-worksafe nature. It should be noted that he's unable to do doujin works of the series due to the contract he has with SEGA. **Ironically this appears to have set a trend for Valkyria if Alicia (anime and promotion materials) and Reila are anything to go by. That and it's a factor behind her popularity, though not the only one. *Selvaria quickly became a fan favourite and despite her death at Ghirlandaio in the original game has been brought back as a non-canon playable character in the Japanese release of Valkyria Chronicles 2 as a pre-order bonus along side Maximilian, Isara and Faldio. Selvaria can be unlocked using the passcode 53K8FKGP1GHQ4SBN in the US/EU version of Valkyria Chronicles 2 and is one of the toughest scouts in game. *Due to her popularity Selvaria featured in the second edition of the Valkyria Chronicles gashapon figurine set. She joined the original set of Alicia, Isara, Eleanor and Rosie alongside new releases Lynn, Jane Turner, and Edy. *Selvaria was later chosen to appear in the Valkyria Chronicles "Bikini" gashapon figures set, featuring fan favourites from Valkyria Chronicles posing in bikinis and beachwear. *Selvaria also features as the main character in the multipart DLC "Behind Her Blue Flame" which details the original assault on the Gallian fortress of Ghirlandaio from the point of view of the Imperial invaders. *Two large scale figures of Selvaria Bles have been commissioned by Sega, one is a 1/6 scale figure featuring Selvaria with shield and lance published by ebCraft, the other is a 1/7 scale figure again featuring Selvaria wielding her shield and lance published by Alter. *Selvaria appears in Valkyria Chronicles III, possibly explaining her absence in the original Valkyria Chronicles between the campaign in Barious (Desert) and the battle at Naggiar Plains. Gallery 'Valkyria Chronicles' VC Selvaria2.png|In-game screenshot of Selvaria in Valkyria Chronicles. VC_Selvaria_Orders.png|Selvaria issues an order in Valkyria Chronicles. Selvaria_Bles.jpg|Artwork of Selvaria from the Valkyria Chronicles: Design Archive. VC Selvaria Swimsuit Concept Art.png|Concept artwork of Selvaria's swimsuit from the Valkyria Chronicles: Design Archive. 'Valkyria Chronicles 2' VC2_Selvaria_CG_Model.png|Selvaria's CG appearance in Valkyria Chronicles 2. VC2_Selvaria2.png|In-game screenshot of Selvaria in Valkyria Chronicles 2. VC2_Selvaria_Bles_Potential.png|Selvaria's potential cut-in for Tank Hater in Valkyria Chronicles 2. VC3CA other 2.jpg|Artwork of Selvaria with Juliana from the Valkyria Chronicles 2: World Artworks. 'Valkyria Chronicles 3' Selvaria_Bles_solo.jpg|Selvaria's appearance in Valkyria Chronicles 3. VC3_Selvaria_CG_Model.png|Selvaria's CG appearance in Valkyria Chronicles 3. VC3 Selvaria2.png|In-game screenshot of Selvaria in Valkyria Chronicles 3. Selveria valkyria-activate.jpg|Selvaria's special power cut-in for Valkyria in Valkyria Chronicles 3. Selveria imperial-battalion.jpg|Cut-scene screenshot of Selvaria at Naggiar in Valkyria Chronicles 3. VC3_A_Duel_Under_Moonlight_Conclusion.png|Cut-scene screenshot of Selvaria versus Imca in Valkyria Chronicles 3. Selvaria_Bles2.png|Artwork of Selvaria from the Valkyria Chronicles 3: Complete Artworks. VC3CA Selvaria.jpg|Promotional artwork of Selvaria from the Valkyria Chronicles 3: Complete Artworks. VC3CA other 1.jpg|Promotional artwork of Selvaria with Lydia from the Valkyria Chronicles 3: Complete Artworks. 'Valkyria Chronicles Duel' VC-Duels Selvaria.png|Selvaria's standard appearance in Valkyria Chronicles duel. Selvaria_Swimsuit_Card_VCDuel.png|Selvaria's swimsuit card appearance in Valkyria Chronicles duel. Selvaria_Swimsuit_Card_1_VCDuel.png|Selvaria's full-body swimsuit card appearance in Valkyria Chronicles duel. Swimsuit_Selvaria_VCDuel_Boss.png|Selvaria's swimsuit boss appearance in Valkyria Chronicles duel. 'Valkyria Chronicles Anime' VCA_Selvaria Bles.png|Selvaria's appearance in the Valkyria Chronicles anime. bf935759ee934c473611a966d057b732.jpg|Design board of Selvaria's appearance in the Valkyria Chronicles anime. ef42cf8b53f9a492db14a58148a6d530.jpg|Facial expressions board of Selvaria's appearance in the Valkyria Chronicles anime. VCA_Selvaria_Young.png|Selvaria as a young child in the Valkyria Chronicles anime. VCA_Selvaria_Town_Girl_Costume.png|Selvaria wearing a Gallian Townswoman costume in the Valkyria Chronicles anime. VCA_Selvaria_Doctor_Costume.png|Selvaria wearing a doctor's costume in the Valkyria Chronicles anime. VCA_Selvaria_Singer_Costume.png|Selvaria wearing a singer's costume in the Valkyria Chronicles anime. VCA_Selvaria_Militia_Costume.png|Selvaria wearing the Gallian Militia's uniform in the Valkyria Chronicles anime. VCA_Selvaria_Emperor_Costume.png|Selvaria wearing the Emperor's garb in the Valkyria Chronicles anime. VCA_Selvaria_Swimsuit.png|Selvaria wearing a swimsuit in the Valkyria Chronicles anime. VC3OVA Selvaria Bles.png|Selvaria's appearance in the Valkyria Chronicles 3 OVA. 'Other Media' 'Samurai & Dragons' S&D Selvaria.png|Selvaria's appearance in Samurai & Dragons. S&D_Valkyria (Selvaria).png|Selvaria's Valkyria appearance in Samurai & Dragons. 'Sangokushi Taisen' Sangokushi_Taisen_Selvaria_Bles.jpg|Selvaria's appearance in Sangokushi Taisen. 'Project X Zone' Project_X_Zone_Screenshot1.png|Selvaria's appearance in Project X Zone. Project_X_Zone_Screenshot3.png|Selvaria's sprite appearance in Project X Zone. 'Chaos Heroes Online' File:CHO_Selvaria2.png|In-game screenshot of Selvaria in Chaos Heroes Online. File:CHO_Selvaria4.png|In-game screenshot of Valkyria Selvaria in Chaos Heroes Online. File:CHO_Selvaria3.png|In-game screenshot of white swimsuit in Chaos Heroes Online. File:CHO_Selvaria_Black_Swimsuit.png|Selvaria's black swimsuit appearance in Chaos Heroes Online. File:CHO_Selvaria_Red_Swimsuit.png|Selvaria's red swimsuit appearance in Chaos Heroes Online File:CHO_Selvaria_White_Swimsuit.png|Selvaria's white swimsuit appearance in Chaos Heroes Online Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Valkyria Category:Autocratic East Europan Imperial Alliance Category:Imperial Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles Anime Category:Bosses Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Characters Category:Valkyria Chronicles Characters Category:Imperial Shocktroopers Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 OVA Category:Squad Captains